I Just Wanna Kiss
by iSnowX3
Summary: Ikuto takes on a bet to get a kiss from Amu, thinking that she had no idea about any 'bets' when he takes her out on dates. But what if Amu knew the truth the whole time... but still plays along? AMUTO. R&R please!
1. Kissing You

**Heyy :D Well, I was reading back through the recent reviews of **_**My Star**_**, and, as most of you have probably noticed already, some of them weren't so great :\ So I thought I'd try my hand at yet another new story.**

**I'm not going to discontinue that story, like I did with the **_**Strawberry and the Violin**_** (which is on the verge of being re-continued by the way :D), but I might just alternate on updating that one and this one, depending on how well this one goes.**

**And for this one, I got the idea from... a beer commercial :D Funny, how I shouldn't even be **_**watching **_**stuff like that...**

**Well... Here goes nothing then!**

**

* * *

**

_"Love is like a soda in its can. If you keep shaking it, over and over again, you'll never know what direction it will splash in."_

**Chapter One : Kissing You**

Hinamori Amu firmly pressed the button to ring the doorbell once, taking a few steps back as she patiently waited for her friend to come to the door. Within a few seconds, the door burst open, revealing Tsukiyomi Utau, one of Amu's best friends.

"Amu!" Utau exclaimed cheerfully. "You came!"

Amu smiled brightly.

"Of course I came," She said, her voice slowly raising up to the level of excitement in her friend's tone. "Why would I miss your birthday party? It only comes one a year!"

Utau grinned that Hollywood- worthy smile. Truthfully, Amu felt a bit jealous of a smile like that. But then again, she was jealous of a lot of things that Utau had or was. It was perfectly normal to be someone as famous of a singer. And a famous singer was exactly what Utau was, while Amu was just another one of her friends.

A very _close _friend, for that matter.

"Anyways," Utau told her. "Come on in! Oh, and I'll take that for you."

Utau reached for the rather large birthday present that Amu had her arms wrapped around before stepping into the house.

Amu followed her friend in, instantly overwhelmed by the huge crowd already packed into Utau's house. There were so many different people, each one of them unique in their own way. Whether it was a bright, unnatural hair style or some funky outfit, everyone had at least one thing that made themselves stand out from the sea of people.

But one person in particular stood out to Amu more than anyone else in the room.

Sitting in the center of a large couch that was artfully placed off to the side of the room, sat a man. Amu didn't know what made him so noticeable out of everyone else around her. Maybe it was that completely bored expression on his face, as if he totally didn't want to be here in the first face. Maybe it was the way that his midnight-blue hair fell in front of his face. Maybe it was the fact that he was surrounded by a horde of attractive-looking women, all of which were being ignored by him.

Amu had no idea.

"Neh... Utau," She said, nudging her friend's arm. "Who's _that_?"

"Huh?" Utau asked confusedly, obviously having no idea on what Amu was talking about. Not that Amu could blame her. It was Utau's birthday party, after all. It was expected for the birthday girl to be totally preoccupied with every single of her guests.

"That one, over there on the couch." Amu pointed to the man that she was staring at. Once Utau saw who her friend was motioning to, she immediately looked disinterested.

"Oh," She said dismissively. "Him. That's my brother, Ikuto."

Amu's eyes widened in surprise.

"B-Brother?!" She stammered. "Utau, you never told me you had a _brother_!"

Utau looked up from whatever it was she was doing.

"I didn't?" She asked. "Hm... I guess it was when we first met, I kind of wanted to keep him for myself...."

Amu raised an eyebrow.

"Keep him for yourself?" She repeated, sounding unconvinced. "Why would you want to do something like that? He's your own brother for God's sake."

Utau stared right back at her.

"Oh trust me," She said. "If you had a brother that had looks like _that_, you'd want to keep him for yourself too. Don't even bother denying it."

Amu frowned. Her friend had a point.

"Well, not to sound nosy or anything," Amu inquired. "What made you stop?"

Utau stopped to think for a moment.

"That's a hard one...." She said slowly, still deep in thought. "I guess it was because after bothering him about it for years, something inside me realized that I was never going to be able to get him to love me like that. Of course, he'll always love me, as his little sister. Even though that wasn't what I had been aiming for... But I shouldn't think too badly about it, since he's never went out with any girls anyways."

Amu found that one really hard to believe.

"You're saying that he's never went out with anyone," She said. "Ever. I'm surprised that you haven't told me that he's been raped by some desperate girl yet."

Utau gave her friend a hard stare.

"Trust me." She said flatly. "You don't know how many times that almost happened. Which is part of the reason of why he won't go out with anyone. One, he's scared they're going to drug him and he's going to find himself in someone else's bed in the morning, and two, he always complains to me about how all the girls who have any interest in him are complete 'airheads'."

Amu nodded.

"I get it," She said. "Kind of."

"Oi, Utau!"

Utau immediately looked up to where the voice was coming from. It was another one of Utau's friends, running towards them like there was no tomorrow.

"Utau!" She panted after finally reaching them. "There's some... someone spilled... something on the.... carpet."

Utau's eyes widened.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed, rushing off to where her friend was leading her.

"Amu!" The blonde haired girl called over her shoulder. "I'll be back with you as soon as I get that cleaned up, okay?"

Amu nodded and gave Utau an encouraging smile before her friend disappeared from her sight. But Utau was already upstairs, probably half way across the large house by now.

She let out a sigh, pushing some of her bubblegum-pink hair from her face before turning her attention back to Ikuto. He hadn't moved an inch since last time Amu looked at him, still sitting in that same position, still with the same girls surrounding him, same "I totally don't want to be here" expression permanently stuck on his face.

_According to Utau, Ikuto seems like such a picky person. That's just too bad.... I wonder what it would be like to go out with someone like that..._

**~ i S n o w X 3 ~**

Ikuto let out another groan as he titled his head back on the couch. Beside him, his friend Kukai gave him a wide grin.

"You really are bored out of your mind here, aren't you?" He asked jokingly. Ikuto sighed.

"Would you like to waste your night away trapped on a couch by a bunch of rabid girls?" He asked. Kukai shrugged.

"Actually," He pointed out. "When you say it like that, it doesn't sound all too bad. I'd actually want to sit down for a whole night surrounded by girls."

Ikuto groaned again.

"Forget it," He muttered. "Whatever it might be for you, I'm hating this. I think the only reason I came at all was because Utau managed to hold my violin hostage."

Kukai laughed.

"Yeah," He said sarcastically. "'Cause Ikuto would be just _thrilled_ to spend a night locked away somewhere with his violin rather than here at Utau's party."

Ikuto gave him a silencing glare.

"You think you're joking." He growled flatly. Kukai leaned a bit back.

"Okay okay," He said. "But listen, I think I know how to make this a bit better for you."

Ikuto immediately sat up.

"I'm listening."

Kukai grinned.

"See that girl with the pink hair over there?" He asked, pointing at Amu. The pink haired girl's cheeks immediately flushed and she looked away as soon as she saw Ikuto and Kukai watching her back.

Ikuto nodded.

"Yeah," He said, still sounding pretty bored. "She's a friend of Utau's. Seen her a lot."

Kukai's grin widened.

"Good," He smiled. "Now how about this. If you can get her to kiss you, not you kiss her, then you get this little check here from me."

Kukai waved a small check in the air. Ikuto, though he couldn't see the amount written on it because of Kukia's excessive waving, didn't look like he believed his friend.

"You're going to pay me with who knows how much is on that check to get a girl to kiss me?" He repeated skeptically. "Why? And why her?"

"I know her," Kukai told him. "We both went to the same elementary school. And last time I checked, she's not one that's going to start falling for you just because of your looks. And besides, you're going to need some practice for if you ever do get a girlfriend. Unless, that is, you plan on going single for the rest of your life..."

Ikuto sighed, pulling himself off the couch and ignoring all the disappointed noises coming from the girls around him.

"Fine," he said. "But you better pay up when the time comes."

Kukai smirked.

"_If _the time comes," He corrected. Ikuto smirked back and shook his head.

"Nope," He said confidently. "_When_."

**~ i S n o w X 3 ~**

Amu aimlessly wandered around Utau's house. Utau hadn't come back from cleaning up the mess yet, and now she was getting a bit bored. Everyone already had a someone else to be talking to, so that left her all alone.

She sighed. This wasn't at all as fun as she had expected it to be. Utau was gone off to who knew where, no one else she knew was here, so now she was all alone.

Until she felt a light tap on her shoulder. Amu instantly turned around, surprised when she saw Ikuto. He stood there, his hair still looking slightly messy, his blue eyes still slightly bored, but this time with a spark of interest in them. Amu's breath hitched as he leaned closer to her.

"Can you come with me for a moment?" He asked, his sweet breath blowing across Amu's face. For a moment, the girl forgot how to breathe, but quickly remembered Utau's words.

_He doesn't like airheads.... remember that, Amu!_

She took a deep breath and obediently followed Ikuto. The man smirked, grabbing her slim and and holding it in his. Amu was immediately overwhelmed by how warm and gentle, yet strong his grip on her was. It took her full concentration not to act like one of those crazed girls who would never leave Ikuto's side.

The same ones who are now glaring at them with hate-filled eyes.

Amu flinched. All those girls and their instant dislike for her was beginning to scare her.

"Just ignore them," She heard Ikuto whisper to her. Amu nodded and tried to stop her cheeks from turning pink again. But failed. Ikuto saw and let a chuckle escape from his lips.

_How cute..._

Ikuto finally stopped walking, making sure that he and Amu were out of the thickest part of the crowd, but still in Kukai's view.

"You know," He said, his smirk growing wider by the second. "You're actually really interesting."

And then he leaned down and kissed her.

Amu's eyes widened. Sure, at the beginning of the party she had been thinking about him a lot, but she never thought it would really happen...

Especially like this. She went with her instinct, and just did what any other shocked girl would do.

She slapped in square in the face.

* * *

**Yeah... that last part may look like a total piece of shit o_o But I got into this huge argument with my parents right before the last "~ i S n o w X 3 ~", and even now, three hours later, I'm still a bit pissed off.**

**Review. Onegai? :D**


	2. Let's Talk About Love

**I'm failing Algebra. With a D. Considering that I'm dead now that my parents have found out (and I had to tell them since I need a parent signature on my progress report + my "notice of failure"), expect updates to be slower from here on out, and they're already really slowing down :\ Been majorly busy **_**and**_** my internet doesn't work half the time anymore...**

**But still, more than 35 reviews for one chapter! Almost 40! It's the first chapter, too! :D Thank you guys~ That's like, an all time high for me :)**

**Oh, and before I forget, is it just me, or is everyone having the same FF problem? Like whenever you upload a new doc. or edit an existing one, everything goes right-aligned :\ it pisses me off how I have to go in now and re-center everything after making changes :o so much extra work on my part...**

**Otaku-for-life: **... you like slaps? And I _might_ be continuing. Might.

**insulife: **D: Aww. I wanted the Ikuto one. But Kukai works just as well :D *huggles my new doll*

**Deviant Destiny: **Don't give up writing it, I want to see how yours turns out too :)

**xiiaoICEangel: **Eh... won't really be able to update soon.

**miruku-chii: **No, I just have interesting inspirations. Like phone and beer commercials.

**Himeka Tsukiyomi: **Thank you :)

**destinysHEART: **Yes she did slap him :D

**ArtGrrl-Sunna Bluecat: **Yeah. I watch a bit too much TV ^^

**liledormouse: **I'm trying to get the chapter together for that one :D

**hapiez ureshikatta: **Yeah I'm continuing.

**PandaBear-36: **I'm not very descriptive. I just like going all out with Ikuto's hottness :D

**Sarah: **Yepp. Sandara and Lee MinHo ftw :) I guess I should also add Cass Beer into there... but I've never drank any type of beer so I can't say.

**HlorkexD: **But I still can't seem to imagine anime Amu slapping Ikuto in the face :\

**: **Ah, just keep reading then :)

**xXLove'n'HateXx: **It's funny how people never realize I wrote a story until the reach the very end ._. Well, I get all these commercials from the Korean Channel, so if you don't have that then I don't see how you're going to get ideas, since most American commercials suck.

**Kaggie101: **... I dunno. I never thought about how old they would be o-o"

**Myansk: **:( I don't like it when my poor bishie gets hurt. But it's all for the good of the story.

**Pinkiie-Cha**n: *slaps a guy* :D Preferably, that guy would be my ex.

**Snowrosex3: **.... You know for some reason all your reviews are so depressing :O I mean they're always so negative.

**Amuto20174: **PSH DUH. He's a bishie. bishie = mass sexy.

**bendercat: **Oh yes, Ikuto. Lots and _lots _of work :)

**Miki-chann: **Well whenever I turn on the TV, it's always showing a commercial rather than the show I turned on the TV to watch in the first place.

**colourfulgurl: **Then keep reading :D

***strawberrywolf*: **Aww thanks :)

**jezra_8: **I love Amuto too xD Well, I'm not a big fan of cherries (I _hate_ them), so how about... sprinkles? x)

**Snowiisan: **... It said that I got the idea from a beer commercial.

**.'.Sympho.'.: **Oh yes the ending was very lame :)

**Angel of Randomosity: **Ikuto-Neko wa baka-des xD

**Dark Midnight Dream: **Aw, I love you too :D (pst... not homo either 8D)

**sakuralove: **Awkward / cute moments are what make Amuto so loveable.

**Neji0932: **So did I.

**vampire-fetish15: ***bitch slaps Ikuto*

**Tsuki's Angel: **Ah, but I've already read _Complicated_ by you x3

**xMirrorImagex: **Hm.. I'll have to fix that, won't I?

**xFireLilly18x: **Aw thank you~

**Yoru-chan-Amuto-freak: **Ah well, I always fight with my parents. I think there's almost more times when I'm _not _on speaking terms with them than when I am. Not that that's a good thing, though. Just stating the truth.

**XSaluri-ChanX: **Well what'd you expect? Her to poke him?

**Hinazuki Miu: **By _maek_ you mean _mark_ right? o_o

**mysteriousblackcat: **:O ! I like that phrase. HOLY SNAPPLE. lol. I shall use it from now on :3

* * *

_"We never forget those who make us blush."_

**Chapter Two: Let's Talk About Love**

The slap was a loud one. Literally. It made a loud 'crack' sound as Amu's hand collided with Ikuto's cheek, silencing everyone and everything in the room. Suddenly, the two of them were the center of attention. No one else even made a single sound.

Amu's own eyes were wide and her hand was frozen in mid-air, trembling just the _tiniest _bit. Even though she was the one who slapped Ikuto, she still couldn't believe it.

Ikuto's fingers, on the other hand, were slowly rising up to his face, lingering on the spot where Amu had slapped him. It stung, somewhat, but not enough for his mind to actually register that he was in pain.

What _was_ filing his thoughts was the initial shock. Not because he was just bitch slapped, but because he was bitch slapped by a _girl_. No girl had ever even attempted to hit him before, let alone one that he had just finished kissing.

But, there had to be a first for everything. Might as well make it sooner rather than later.

Soft whispers and comments about what just happened began to spread through the surrounding crowd.

"Can you believe she just did that?" One girl whispered to her friend, making a small slapping motion in the air with her hand. "She just _slapped _Tsukiyomi Ikuto!"

"Wow," Another guy muttered. "She slapped him. She must have _really_ high standards for boyfriends or something."

Utau, who had just gotten back from cleaning the spill, noticed this and quickly shoved her way through the crowd so that she was standing in between her best friend and her older brother.

"Ikuto," She whispered. "What happened?"

Amu, cheeks gradually redding again, quickly pushed her way out and ran out of the house. Utau's eyes widened.

"Wait!" She called out. "Amu!"

She quickly ran after her friend, but Amu didn't stop until she was outside the house again, standing on the porch. Utau finally caught up to her.

"Amu," She said. "I know you're probably going to leave now, but you're still going to my next right concert, right? You promised."

Amu thought for a moment.

"That's... next next Saturday night, right?" She asked slowly. Utau nodded eagerly as Amu smiled at her.

"Then yes, I'm going," Amu said, sweeping her bubblegum-pink hair away from her face as she turned to leave.

"Sorry for...er... ruining your party," She called over her shoulder as she walked away. "And... tell Ikuto that I'm sorry for... hitting him..."

Utau could only nod slightly as she watched Amu disappear from her sight. Well after Amu was gone, Ikuto slid out of the house and stood next to his little sister.

"So..." He said awkwardly, trying to keep his tone casual. "What'd she say?"

Utau rolled her eyes.

"First time I've ever seen you care about what a girl says," She told him. "But she said she's sorry for beating you up."

Without giving time for an answer, she walked back into the party, closing the door behind her and leaving Ikuto standing alone outside the house. A couple moments later, the door reopened. It was Utau again.

"Oh," She said, a goofy grin on her face. "By the way, your violin is stuffed under the sink in the guest bathroom. You can't miss it since it's the only thing down there that's not a pipe."

She slipped back into the party. Ikuto stared at the door for a good long minute before sighing, shaking his head and mumbling some very negative things about Utau as he walked back into the house to retrieve his violin.

**~ i S n o w X 3 ~**

Ikuto leaned back against the side of the car, letting out a long sigh. It was always like this during Utau's concerts: he would sit around and wait outside while the crowds of excited fans practically killed each other to get through the small doors of the concert building. To be honest, he could've gone in anytime he wished, but he rather he be a few minutes late getting to the concert than risk loosing his head while trying to get in in the first place.

He stared blankly as the many different people breezed passed him, barely noticing his existence as they all ran by. They all looked the same. Same clothes, probably from the same store, same hair, same high-pitched, squealing voices. Same everything. It bored Ikuto to a great extent.

However, one person in the crowd stood out from everyone else. A certain someone with pink hair and honeycomb-eyes. The same someone who slapped him in the face only a week ago for kissing her.

Hinamori Amu.

She didn't even notice Ikuto standing there as she pushed past him. The man couldn't help but smile as he watched her go by. But his smile faded as Amu disappeared into the crowd packed into the building. It felt kind of weird, seeing a person that had hit you recently just walk by you as if you were another stranger. Ikuto didn't like that feeling.

For the first time he could remember, he decided to break away from doing his usual thing of waiting until the crowd thinned out before attempting to get in. Now that he's seen that Amu already went in, he didn't really want to loose sight of her. He had to admit, he was honestly curious about her.

Taking a deep breath, Ikuto took a step into the crowd. He was almost instantly irritated by all the unknown people shoving against him, but he continued to tell himself that he was doing this all for a nagging feeling that had sprouted inside of him. A nagging feeling that said he should at least go say a word or two to the pink haired girl. After all, it was all his fault that those... events... from the other day even happened in the first place. His fault and Kukai's. But he tried to leave his friend out of this mess.

Ikuto continued to watch Amu carefully, and saw her take a seat in one of the rows towards the middle of the building. Thankfully, there was a empty seat right next to her, so Ikuto just slid into it. He was extremely shocked that even now, when he was within a few centimeters from the girl he was observing, Amu still didn't notice that he was even there. She had her eyes glued to the stage up towards the front, a proud smile on her face, as if she expected a lot from her friend's performance tonight. Ikuto fought back a smirk of his own. Of course, he knew that the performance Utau was going to make was going to be absolutely spectacular also, but he was her older brother, he was supposed to think like that. Amu wasn't even close to being related to Utau. It felt kind of nice for Ikuto to know that his little sister had such a huge fan, even though that fan was Utau's best friend. It was better than nothing.

Amu, on the other hand, _still _hadn't noticed Ikuto sitting next to her. She jumped up when the performance began, just like everyone except Ikuto did, and began cheering loudly. Ikuto just preferred to keep sitting, where he would have a better view of Amu anyways.

The pink haired girl couldn't keep a smile off of her face as she watched Utau's concert. Though she would be personally stomping over to the celebrity's house sooner or later to go congratulate her that way, she continued cheering and jumping up and down like the rest of the fans around her.

That is... until she noticed that the person next to her wasn't doing the same.

Just out of curiosity, she turned her head sideways to see who it was sitting down in the chair. When she noticed who it was she didn't really look surprised, but she stopped jumping up and down and instead stood awkwardly by his side.

"An what are _you_ doing here?" She asked in a tone that wasn't unfriendly, but it wasn't friendly either. Ikuto finally stood up, shrugging with a smirk on his face.

"Baka," He replied. "It is _my_ little sister's concert. I'm _supposed_ to be here."

Amu made a face, all the memories from their last encounter flooding back into her mind. Ikuto's smirk faded.

"What?" He asked. "You okay?"

No response whatsoever from Amu. After a few minutes, realization finally dawned on Ikuto.

"Ah," He said to an nonrespondent Amu. "You're mad about that little kiss I gave you, aren't you?"

Still no response from the pink haired girl standing next to him. He let out a chuckle.

"Knew it. It's funny," He continued, now deciding to ignore the lack of replies he was getting. "I thought you would've _enjoyed_ that kiss..."

Amu shifted slightly.

"No one said I was _mad_ about it...." She mumbled quietly. "I just..."

"I knew it!" Ikuto interrupted her, using all of his self control to keep from just bursting out laughing. "I. Knew. It. You loved that kiss, didn't you?"

Amu glared up at him, cheeks turning red one more.

"I said no such thing!" She argued stubbornly. Ikuto just shook his head, still smiling.

"Whatever you say," He said in a tone that expressed the complete opposite. Amu stomped her foot in frustration and continued glaring at him. After a few, long moments, Ikuto's smile finally disappeared and was replaced by a small frown.

"What are you still staring at me for?" He asked after a lingering silence. Amu's glare only hardened, as she didn't say anything. Ikuto sighed.

"Look," He continued. "You were the one who came here to see the concert. Don't let me be the one to ruin that for you."

Amu's eyes widened.

_What's with that sudden change of attitude?_

She brushed off the thought with a shrug.

"Fine," She said simply, turning back to watch her friend sing her heart out on the stage. Soon, her cheering spirit began to pick up again, too.

But it was never even half as enthusiastic as before, since now she was completely aware of the blue haired man standing next to her, observing her every move carefully.

**- After the Concert -**

As the last of the crowd finally began to leave, only Amu and Ikuto were left in their seats, convenviently avoiding each other's gaze. Finally, Ikuto stood up. Amu's eyes followed his motions.

"So where are you gonna go now?" She asked. Ikuto didn't answer. When his face was out of her view, his little trademark smirk returned. He knew that if he just ignored Amu's questions, the girl would finally just give up and follow him herself to see what was going on.

And sure enough, that happened. Amu, after asking, "Where are you going?" about another twenty times, she finally let out a huge sigh and just jumped up from her own seat and ran after him.

Ikuto's smirk was finally visible to Amu.

"You stalker," the blue haired man snickered. Amu flushed and opened her mouth to protest, but closed it moments later. There was no point in arguing with someone like Ikuto. No matter what happened, no matter how little sense everything he said made, he would always figure out someway to win in the end. Instead, Amu just settled with letting out a resigned sigh.

Ikuto had led the two of them around the concert building to the back, where there was no one but a few stray workers. Probably slacking off, but they took no notice of the man with a little pink haired girl trailing along after him. Ikuto continued walking until he saw a small stack of crates, taking a seat on one of them. He pulled another crate next to him, patting the top of it and motioned for Amu to come sit on it. Amu obediently took a seat, shocked by what she was doing.

_... Did I just do something that he told me to?_

Too late. The moment Amu sat down Ikuto leaned in closer, an extremely wide smirk on his face.

"Hinamori Amu," He said slowly, emphasizing her name a lot more than what was necessary. "I've got _a lot_ of questions to ask you about."

* * *

**D: SO DAMN TIRED. Even though it's like.. 9:31.**

**Let's see--- still not talking to my parents, a huge pimple on my nose due to some faulty acne wash I used, and two exams tomorrow. Isn't life wonderful? :D**

**Review pleaseee**


	3. Girl, Meet Love

**Let's see.... what interesting things have I accomplished this time around.....**

**Made a PoupeeGirl account. Ask me for profile link.**

**Oh, and thanks for the 60 reviews! I'm so happy :)**

**Also, I started reading the book **_**My Sister's Keeper**_** by Jodi Picoult. Best. Book. Ever. I'm dead facking serious.**

**vampire-fetish15: **Chem sounds evil :\

**mysteriousblackcat: **:O ! LUCKY. We don't have a fall break. Just winter, summer, and spring :)

**ArtGrrl-Sunna Bluecat: **No, I don't get better. With every chapter I lose a huge chunk of my confidence x)

**miruku-chii: **I am not humble. I'm being truthful.

**Otaku-for-life: **I slap everyone _but_ myself.

**.miss.: **I fail Spanish, and considering both my parents took six years of Spanish also, I'm kind of in a horrible situation right now D:

**Angel of Randomnosity: **Amu has always been gullible.

**Amuto20174: **Peach Pit is beyond help right now. Don't even bother denying it to me.

**Dark Midnight Dream: **Eh.. I always lie to my parents :\ if it wasn't for that I wouldn't even be on FF anymore. Really? At school I'm the youngest out of all my friends xD

**Tsuki's Angel: **Hm... try not to use "POVs" that much. They bother me and I always end up x'ing out a story that has them.

**xxamuXikutoxx: **Yay! :D

**xXxamuxXx: **I'm sorry, but if I try that it'd be a disgrace to all those other wonderful lemons out there D:

**xhappily-randomx: **Well Amu _is _a stalker. Don't deny it. If you do, I'll be happy to point out so many parts of the actual manga where she is.

**lilpAndaBear: **It _is _very funny :)

**JianellaxAMUTO88: **No. Not really :D

**BerryHinakoto: Well, when Ikuto and Amu had all their sparkly moments I wished I was Amu too :)**

**Kags21: **Well no one would expect something like that, no?

**Kags21: **Thanks !

**Shokara N' Strawberries: **Thanks for liking it :)

**kawaiimiyu-chan: **Actually, it is :) In my opinion, Lee MinHo is fugly :\ I'm sorry. I just think that way. But I _love_ Sandara ! She's like... my favorite person in 2NE1 o_o And I think it's "Cass" beer. Not "Cassie".

**Wow... talk about a drop in the number of reviews ._. Not even half as many as last time... Am I really doing that badly? D:**

**

* * *

**

_"That's the life," She said to me, as we watched a puppy chase its tail. "_That's_ what I want to be in the next life."  
I laughed.  
"You'll probably wind up was a cat," I told her. "They don't need anyone else."  
She frowned.  
"But I need you," She replied.  
"Well then," I said. "Maybe I'll come back as catnip."_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 3: Girl, Meet Love**

**

* * *

**

Amu sat frozen on the small little crate, back stiff and eyes wide and filled with a look of uncomfort. Ikuto couldn't help but smirk at her. She looked so scared it was almost funny to him.

Apparently, Ikuto had been here before and knew what he was doing. He reached behind him for yet _another_ crate, pulling out two cans of soda from behind them. When he was sure Amu wouldn't notice, he gave one of the cans a good shake.

"Here," He said, handing Amu the shaken can. "You can have this."  
Amu eyed the small can cautiously. The back of her mind boredly wondered if Ikuto was trying to poison her or anything.

Ikuto noticed this and smirked.

"Don't worry," He said, sounding as honest as can be. "I'm not trying to kill you or anything."

_It's true... all I really _am _trying to do is get you drenched in soda._

Amu frowned, taking his word of it yet still being still extremely cautious about her every move. But all the caution in the world couldn't have prepared her for this. She took the can from Ikuto, slowly lifting up the tab at the top of the can. A loud 'pop !' sound was heard, and moments later, Amu's hand was completely drenched in soda spilling over from the top of the can.

Ikuto tried to hold back a laugh, but Amu was making it extremely difficult for him to. The pink haired girl just sat there on the crate, arm frozen in mid air, still gripping the can tightly. She stared, wide eyed at the soda that was still dripping ever so slowly down her hand, mouth hanging open. Ikuto had never seen her this shocked.

But then again, this was only the second time he's seen her at all.

Unfortunately, a slight, barely noticeable chuckle escaped from the blue haired man's lips. Amu heard it and whipped around. An angry glare was quite evident on her face.

"What was that for?!" She demanded. Ikuto gave up. He let out a full laugh, ignoring Amu's frustration. After he got t all out of his system he finally faced Amu's death look.

"Okay okay," He said, sounding like he didn't mean it one bit. "Here."

Ikuto slid his sleeve or his hand, using it to wipe Amu's hand dry. Then, giving his own can a good shake, he popped it open, watching his own hand get drenched by the soda with a smirk on his face. After the bubble's died down, he turned to the pink haired girl sitting on the crate next to his.

"You happy now?" He asked. Amu shrugged.

"Somewhat." She answered uncaringly. "But apology accepted."

Ikuto snorted.

"But I _didn't_ apologize," He pointed out. The corners of Amu's mouth turned downwards.

"Oh," She simply said, trying yet failing to sound like she knew that fact all along. "Well in that case, I'm not happy now."

Ikuto's smirk suddenly widened.

"So if I 'apologize'," He said slowly. "Then you'll be happy again?"

Amu thought for a moment, quickly trying to see if there were any loopholes in what he was saying.

"I... guess so...?" Her response sounded more like a question than the answer it was supposed to be. Ikuto grinned.

"Well then. I'm sorry," He said, his voice thick with mock sincerity. Amu smiled slightly.

"Good enough," She said. "I'll be happy again."

Ikuto's innocent grin suddenly took on a devilish side.

"You didn't let me finish," He told her. "So I'll finish that now-- I'm sorry that it takes the power of my apology to make you happy."

Amu's cheeks instantly blew to their very abnormal shade of red.

"Okay!" She exclaimed angrily. "I'm not happy again. So in the end, you didn't get what you want."

Ikuto's smirk softened and he shook his head.

"I'm joking," He assured her. "Now drink the soda. I think there's already a fly trying to do that for you."  
Amu looked, and sure enough, there was a small bug flying around the rim of the can. She used her hand and swatted it away, taking a rather long sip from the can. Ikuto also drank some of his, all the while watching the pink haired girl carefully. There really _was_ something different about her. Problem was he couldn't finger it yet.

Well, he had all the time in the world for that. He can win the money from his little bet from Kukai while figuring out what made Amu stand out from every other girl that tried to flirt with him. Kill two birds with one stone.

Ikuto balanced the soda can on the palm of his hand, deep in thought. He needed to think of a way to move further along in his plan, to get Amu to fall for him and eventually kiss him. Then maybe he'll finally figure out the number written on that check of Kukai's.

He subconsciously began studying the features of the can on his hand, fingering the tab. He noticed that this can, unlike the many other soda cans that he had drank from during his lifetime, had a _very_ large finger hole in the tab. (A/N. is that what those are called? The hole in the tab of the can where you stick your finger in to lift up the tab and open the can??) His gaze traveled to Amu, and he couldn't help but also notice that she had very small hands.

Suddenly, a very strange thought crossed his mind. It was one of those movies that he had seen Utau watching back home. The two main characters were getting married or something, but they didn't have a ring, so they just grabbed the objects closest to them and hastily made makeshift rings. Ikuto wasn't quite sure; he had just passed by Utau and her TV without a second glance at what was playing.

_What if..._

Ikuto lifted up the can from his palm, placing it on the ground. He yanked the tab off and held it up to examine it at a better view at a closer angle. After some quick mental measurements and estimates done in his head, he figured that what he was thinking of could probably work.

He slowly turned to Amu. The pink haired girl was completely oblivious to everything around her, staring at the ground and her soda can with a serene smile on her face. Ikuto slowly reached down, trying to keep his intrusion to her peaceful world minimal, and lifted up her hand in his. Amu snapped out of whatever daydreams she was experiencing at the moment, and glanced at the contact. Her cheeks slowly warmed up to the pinkish red color that Ikuto had grown so used to in the past few hours, and she couldn't help but stare.

Ikuto smirked. He finally had her full and undivided attention.

Ever so slowly, almost as if to add to the thickness of the atmosphere around Amu and him, he used his other hand to pick up the soda can tab. Ikuto then placed the tab at the same level as Amu's hand, gently sliding her middle finger through the hole. Once it was in place, Amu quickly yanked her hand away. It looked so.... strange on her finger. Yet it looked like it was meant to be there.

It looked so much like a ring...

At that thought, Amu's eyes widened.

_A ring...._

She slowly turned back to Ikuto. The blue haired man in mind was sitting with his chin resting on his hand, elbow propped up on one of his knees.

"So what'd you think?" He asked, as casually sounding as someone who was talking about the weather to his best friend. Amu couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

"Were you thinking...." She trailed off, too embarrassed to say her thoughts out loud. Just even thinking about them made her cheeks reach a new level of red.

Ikuto sat up straight and shrugged.

"If you say yes, then I was thinking that," He said. "But if you say no, then no, I wasn't thinking that."

Amu frowned, her eyebrows furrowing together as she tried to piece everything that happened in the past moments together. Then her eyes widened.

"Y-you want me to _m-marry_ you!?" She finally managed to sputter. Ikuto laughed out loud. So loudly that if someone who just happened to be walking by didn't know any better, he would've thought that Ikuto was dying or suffering from a seizure or something along those lines.

"No, no," Ikuto said once his laughter had finally burned itself out. He wiped away some tears of laughter from his eyes. "Hell no. Why would I propose to you?"

Amu frowned, trying to save whatever was left of her pride.

"It's just..." She tried to explain. "It looks a lot like a ring... a-and...."

Ikuto shook his head.

"It is supposed to be a ring," He said. "Just.... not that type of ring."

Amu thought to herself for a moment, not quite getting it. But something suddenly clicked in her brain.

"OH!" She exclaimed loudly. "I get it... I think."

"You think," Ikuto repeated, chuckling quietly to himself again. "You think a lot. You think too much. And you always thing the wrong things."

Amu suddenly jumped up.

"It's not funny!" She yelled, sounding very similar to a whining child. Ikuto gathered himself.

"You're right. It's not," He agreed, though he was still trying to hold in a few remaining fits of laughter. Amu glared at him.

"Very funny," She retorted sarcastically. "If all you're going to do is make fun of me like that, then I'll be getting home now."

She turned to walk away, but a slight pressure on her hand stopped her. Amu turned back around and saw Ikuto holding on to her hand. His grip was firm, yet it was still soft and gentle all at the same time. It felt like something that Amu couldn't even begin to explain to herself.

But whatever it was, it was sure trying to encourage her cheeks on to creating their very own, brand new shade of red.

"Wait," Ikuto said quietly. All hints of the previous teasing vanished instantly. "You didn't tell me what your answer was yet."

Amu hesitated. Obviously, her first instinct was to say no. There was no way she was going to go out with Ikuto, the pervert who stole her first kiss, right in a sea of partying people. The man who ruined Utau's concert for her. The person who shook a bottle of soda before politely offering it to her. The same guy that had just been making fun of her only moments before this.

But still, a part of her wanted to say yes. And Amu didn't know which one to pick.

Ikuto sat there and observed Amu's face. Though he had on mask of patience, inside he was practically falling apart. Every moment that ticked by without an answer from Amu made him feel less and less confident. And he _needed _her to say yes. Both for his money and for the pride of knowing he could succeed at asking out a girl. Of course, Amu wasn't just any other ordinary girl.

Desperate to just decide on something, Amu quickly did "eenie-meenie-minie-moe" in her head. She didn't really care what she said anymore, she just wanted to say a decent answer to Ikuto so that she could leave and end their awkward silence.

_eenie meenie minie moe, catch a tiger by it's toe, if he hollers, make him pay twenty dollars everyday..... yes._

Amu blinked. Yes.

"Um... yes?" She answered, sounding extremely unsure of herself. But it was good enough for Ikuto. He stood up smirking.

"Great," he said. "So I'll pick you up tomorrow at noon."

Amu's eyebrows flew straight up.

"Wait a moment," She commanded. "I just got totally lost."

Ikuto laughed again.

"First date," He told her. "Ever heard of one? Tomorrow."

"But how do you know where I live?" Amu asked. Ikuto shrugge.

"Who knows?" He replied. "Maybe I know from Utau. Or maybe I just have expert stalking skills."

Amu frowned.

"Okay then," She said. "And make sure you ask Utau. I don't want you stalking me."

Ikuto's smirked widened.

"IKUTO!"

Ikuto turned around, a wary expression on his face. There was Utau, running full speed towards them.

"Ikuto!" The singer demanded angrily once she reached the two of them. "Hurry up! We were supposed to have gotten going ages ago!"

Ikuto glanced at his watch.

"Shit..." He muttered. The blue haired man turned backed to Amu, a softer smirk, yet it was still a simrk, adorning his face.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow then," He managed to call out just as Utau dragged him away. Amu watched her best friend and her new... boyfriend- she shuddered at the word- walk away with a dazed smile on her face. The past few moments felt so unreal, yet the back of her mind continued to tell her it really did happen.

But the back of her mind also told her that she'd regret all this later.

* * *

**Rawr. Sleepy. It's 11. I've got another round of tests tomorrow, plus a huge project to spend the rest of the week doing.**

**Review. Such a lack of review makes me loose motivation.**


	4. It's Fantastic !

_**My Sister's Keeper**_** is so awesome ! I couldn't stop reading that book, and now I shall be an official fan of Jodi Picoult :D**

**Happy birthday Daddy :D Thank you for being such a great and helpful person when you're not too busy being a pain in my ass. And I put this here because for a while now, I've had a hunch that he installed a key-logger into my computer. I'm not one who says things out loud, so I'll just put it here for him to see ^^ After all, he knows that I write FF. And instead of discouraging me from doing it anymore, he now enjoys giving me pointers on how to improve. Kind of awkward, but still. It's the thought that counts :)**

**Oh, and I use GMail. So when I saw an advertisement for "**_**I Just Wanna Kiss**_**" there on the top of my inbox instead of those really messed up cooking tips and quotes I normally see, I swear I practically screamed. I was smiling so big, I felt like a huge dork on the inside. But I could care less :)**

**Hm... I'm also starting to like Ikuto x Utau again o_o I guess they'll be my new favorite couple if Amuto doesn't work out. Either way, I'll still write Amuto for fanfiction :)**

**miruku-chii: **Hm... I'm not sure. I guess the amount of chapters will depend on how much I write per chapter. But if it all goes to plan there's going to be about... four. But I'll probably figure out some way to make it longer.

**kawaiimiyu-chan: **Ah, so you live in the Phillipines :) Lucky. I've always wanted to live either there, Korea, or Japan. I _love_ BoA. I practically **worship** her. And I like KARA too, except I like _Wanna_ and _Mister_ more than _Honey._ But I still am a big KARA fan either way ^^

**hapiez ureshikatta: **.... Log out and log back in using the computer you want? o_o That's certainly worked for me ever since forever.

**Amuto4eva: ***sigh* You know, I would honestly really love to respond to this review right here and now, except it would take up too much room. Just the response to about a fourth of the first paragraph alone was over 500 words. And not that it's just you or anything, but I try to keep all my review responses short (three lines or less.. at least it's that from my computer, which has an abnormally large dimension ._.). Anything longer I would respond via PMs, AIM, email, etc. But I don't have that kind of option for you, since you're an anonymous. Give me an alternate form of contact, and then maybe I'll send you what I have to say using that. I have a huge feeling that there was a _huge_ misunderstanding, on both our parts :\ Besides, my explanation for that is really quite personal and I'd rather not have it displayed at the beginning of my story for all to see. But one thing first: if you're so sure you know how this is going to end, then why don't you try? Tell me how it's going to end then :)

**Otaku-for-life: **o_o *smacks self*

**Angel of Randomnosity: **Thank you ^^

**Amuto20174: **Well I've got school work too, so I can't update like I used to :) Plus, I've got other things in life that I'd like to do also... and some like school that I'd rather not do :\

**vampire-fetish15: **I wouldn't know xD I'm still in 8th grade, meaning I'm still trying to figure out what boric acids are.

**jezra_8: **Perfecto = not me :)

**xXStrawberryVanillaXx: **I'm still in junior high, except all these horror stories of high school I read in my reviews are really scaring me D: Don't worry though, if worse comes to worse, I shall help you burn down the schools of the planet ! :D

**xhappily-randomx: **Awww thanks x)

**.'.Sympho.'.: **Cute better not be illegal ._. or else my room would have been knocked down by a government wrecking ball years ago.

**Saicy: **Thank you :)

**ArtGrrl-Sunna Bluecat: **That's why I try my best to never get sick (always eating healthy, try my best to get a decent amount of sleep, etc.). If you go to a school like mine, which has a test almost every day, if you're out sick for even half a day you'll be behind beyond the point of ever catching up again :\ And please, don't compare me to J.K. Rowling. I mean, I really admire her styles of writing and all, but I really hate the Harry Potter books.

**Dark Midnight Dream: **Ahaha thanks ;) I got the idea from the magic beer commercial that inspired me to write this story.

**Chapter 2 Reviews + Chapter 3 Reviews + 3 = Chapter 1 Reviews :(**

**So I've been thinking, maybe the sudden drop in reviews is **_**my**_** fault :\ So I want some criticism / suggestions to improve my writing.**

* * *

_"And suddenly I knew what became of those balloons that slipped out of children's fingers to float freely through the air: they were the loves that slipped out of our fists; the blank eyes that rose in every night sky."_

**Chapter Four: It's Fantastic !**

Amu practically jumped up five feet when she heard a soft knocking on the front door. She couldn't figure out why she was so stressed out; why she was trying so hard to make herself look presentable to the man who was standing just on the other side of that door. Otherwise known as, Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

Sure, she had agreed to this "first date", as Ikuto had called it only the night before, but the whole thing still felt a bit unreal to her, as if she was just imagining it. The exact same way their last encounter had felt.

Just at the memory of it, Amu felt her cheeks heating up to their trademark red tinge. Even now, over twelve hours afterwards, she still couldn't get over it. Any of it. Everything from the soda spilling all over her hand to the little makeshift ring made using a can tab was still fresh in her mind.

The pink haired girl felt her left hand slowly rising up to the crook of her neck, feeling a small surge of relief when she felt the thin silver chain that was still handing from her neck. As it to reassure herself further, she pulled the remainder of the chain out from where it was tucked under her shirt. She couldn't help but smile when she saw the soda tab dangling from the think chain. Last night, even after Amu had arrived home, something inside her didn't want to take the small piece of metal off of her finger. So she just decided to keep it there... at least until she realized how uncomfortable it would be to try to sleep with that thing around her finger. But even then she couldn't seem to bring herself to throw that ordinary piece of metal into the recycling bin, like she had done with every other soda she had drank. In the end, she hung the tiny tab on a chain, wearing it around with a necklace.

A louder, sharper knock on the door reminded Amu that she was keeping someone waiting. She quickly shook her head, ridding herself of her previous thoughts.

_Why was I thinking like that anyways? It's just another piece of aluminum, from another normal can of soda. But I _guess_ it could count as special, since it was the first ring I've put on for... anything._

"Amu..." Ikuto's voice floated from outside her house and into the room Amu was standing in.

"All right, all right!" Amu shouted back, and the knocking instantly ceased. Letting out a huge sigh, Amu quickly checked herself one last time in the mirror to make sure she looked presentable. She couldn't help but frown as she swept yet another strand of her bubblegum pink hair away from in front of her face and behind her ear. she had to admit that she has looked better, but considering Ikuto's impatient door-knocking was beginning to start up again, it would just have to do for now.

Amu rushed to run over and yank the door open just as Ikuto was about to knock again. She glared at the figure lazily leaning against the doorway.

"Geez," She complained, stepping out and closing the door behind her. "Ever heard of waiting?"

Ikuto smirked.

"Actually yes," He said. "But I've never heard of waiting this long."

Amu raised an eyebrow.

"How long?" She asked. Ikuto's smirk widened.

"An hour and a half."

Amu's jaw dropped.

"You're kidding."

"Nope."

Amu sighed again. The two of them began walking away from he house and down the street.

"Okay whatever," She said in a resigned tone. "So I was taking a little too much time. So now what are we going to do?"

Ikuto shrugged.

"Actually," He said slowly, as if this was something he really didn't want to say. "I was hoping that you had an idea."

Amu suddenly stopped walking to glare at Ikuto accusingly.

"What do you mean 'I was hoping you had an idea'?!" She demanded. "You were the one who asked me to go on this date. So you think of something!"  
Ikuto silently shrugged again. He averted his gaze to the ground in front of him instead of at the girl walking beside him. Amu groaned.

"And to think that I could've have been doing other things today!" She whined. "Something more useful!"

Ikuto frowned, obviously not happy with this.

"Fine then," He said flatly. "If you really think that this is really that much of a waste of your time, then fine. Just go then."

Amu stared up at him with, truly shocked. She didn't expect him to react like _this_, for him to give up so easily.

It almost made her feel bad enough to want to stay a little bit longer.

She gave him a small tug on the edge of his sleeve, shuffling her feet.

"Well..." She said in an equally soft tone, staring up at Ikuto with wide eyes. "Maybe I was lying... I really don't have anything better to do. And to be honest, I kind of want to stay here...."

Her voice trailed off slightly just as her cheeks were heating up again. She was lying, but to herself. She actually had tons of things she needed to get done. But she was being truthful when she said she wanted to stay.

Ikuto's trademark smirk was instantly back.

"Oh really?" He teased. Amu rolled her eyes.

"Yes really," She said sarcastically. "So now figure out something for us to do."

Ikuto grinned.

"Whatever you say."

**~ i S n o w X 3 ~**

"Okay, sir," The worker said politely. "Here's two chocolate ice creams."

Ikuto smiled his thanks, handing one ice cream cone to Amu Amu took it without a word, giving it a huge lick. She was still doubtful about how their... "date" as Ikuto had insisted on, would turn out. But she had promised to stay the whole time, and she didn't think of herself as one who broke promises on a regular basis. Amu had no reason to start now.

Ikuto frowned as he began to notice that Amu was purposely ignoring him. He sighed as the two of them began walking again.

Silently, the two of them crossed a few streets, and ended up at a park on a hill. During that time, neither of them had said a single word. And neither of them bothered to do anything about it either.

After about twenty minutes, Amu finally broke the silence. Not by talking, though. Somehow, she had manged to trip on her own two feet, letting out a small yelp as she fell towards the ground. Before Ikuto could react. Amu was sprawled on the ground. Half of the girl's ice cream was on the ground, the other half was balanced prominently on her nose.

Instinctively, Ikuto dropped to his knees to help his girlfriend up. Amu managed to stand back up, more or less with Ikuto's help. The ice cream, however remained on the ground. All of it except for a tiny bit of it, which was still stuck to Amu's nose. Ikuto couldn't help but laugh at the sight. Amu was standing there in front of him, a cute, confused look on her face, and her nose covered in chocolate ice cream.

Amu glared at him.

"It's not funny," She protested, raising a hand to wipe away the stain adorning her nose. Ikuto shook his head, grabbing her hand to stop it from wiping away the mess.

"I'll get it," He suggested. The blue haired man leaned down, stopping when his own face was only centimeters away from hers. Ikuto's tongue slithered out of his mouth, gently sliding up and down the bridge of Amu's nose. Amu stifled a gasp, her eyes wide as she attempted to remember how to breathe again. As Ikuto's warm tongue slowly began to clean all the ice cream away from Amu's nose, the pinkette felt her own cheeks growing bright red again. It felt so disgusting to her, yet it felt so.... good.

Amu closed her eyes and her lips parted slightly as Ikuto continued to lick her nose clean. Just like how a cat would do to its kitten. The comparison made Amu's blush just take on a whole new shade of pinkish red. Ikuto smirked the best he could with his tongue sticking out. The girl looked so cute, yet she looked liked she was enjoying this treatment Ikuto was giving her to a great extent.

Moments later, Amu felt the warmness leave her nose. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw Ikuto standing up straight again, his tongue back in his mouth. Amu rolled her eyes at his trademark smirk.

"So," She asked sarcastically. "How'd I taste?"

Ikuto, taking the question seriously, thought for a moment.

"You tasted.. stawberryish," He decided. "A lot better than the ice cream. Oh, and your face is really warm also."

Amu's fingers immediately flitted up to her cheeks. Sure enough, she could feel the warmth radiating from her face from practically a mile away.

"U-um..... whatever!" Amu stammered. Ikuto just grinned and shook his head. He eyed the ice cream that once belonged to Amu, which was still on the ground right where it fell. He then glanced at his own ice cream, which he hadn't touched once the whole walk here. Without another word, he handed it to Amu.

Amu stared at it.

"Um.... why?" She asked once she realized that Ikuto was trying to give it to her. Ikuto shrugged.

"I don't know," He said awkwardly. "Because you dropped yours...?"

Amu smiled politely and shook her head.

"Don't be silly," She argued. "I don't want to take yours..."

But her eyes told Ikuto differently. Just one look could let Ikuto know that Amu was lying. She did want it. She just wasn't going to say it.

And he also had a feeling that Amu wouldn't appreciate now if he decided to eat it himself. So what to do with the darned ice cream...

Ikuto's gaze traveled to a small stand selling various foods a little bit away. There was a rather large stack of paper bowls. Ikuto smirked, walking towards the stand. Amu followed after him.

"Where are you going?" She called out, but Ikuto ignored her. He kept walking until he reached the stand. The woman working there noticed him and smiled flirtatiously.

"And how may I help _you_?" She asked, a serene expression on her face. Ikuto ignored that too.

"I need one of those bowls," He said, motioning at the stack of them off to the side.

**~ i S n o w X 3 ~**

"There," Ikuto said, a teasing look in his eyes. "You satisfied now?"

Amu giggled, pretending to stare at the masterpiece in between them with utter and complete concentration.

"No," She finally replied after a long moment of silence. "His hat's crooked."

The pink haired girl slowly lifted an arm to reach forward. Carefully, she pushed the tip of the overturned ice cream cone a little bit to the left so it was standing up perfectly straight. Afterwards she leaned back, a triumphant grin visible on her face.

"There," She announced proudly. "Now I'm satisfied."

In between them on the bench was a small bowl, a single scoop of ice cream placed in the center with an ice cream cone artfully balanced upside-down on it. Their art somewhat resembled a clown, even though there wasn't a face on it yet.

Ikuto smirked.

"Now for the face," He said mockingly, using his finger to draw a happy face on the scoop of ice cream. Amu couldn't help but laugh loudly. Once she got it all out of her system, she smiled at him.

"You know," She said softly, a wide smile evident on her face. "This morning, when you came to get me from my house, I honestly thought this day would be one of the worst of my life. But.... it's actually been a lot of fun."

Ikuto couldn't help but grin back.

"Glad to know I wasn't a waste of your day," He said jokingly, but you could still hear the seriousness that he was trying to cover up in his tone. Amu realized at that moment that he really mean that. The pink haired girl slowly lifted up their ice cream creation, placing it on the other side of her and scooting over so that her arm was gently brushing against Ikuto's. Ikuto jumped slightly, startled at Amu's sudden boldness, but relaxed when he saw how comfortable when she was with doing that.

He nudged the girl beside him gently.

"Come on," He said, a smile adorning his face. "I should get you back home now."

Amu smiled back.

"Just wait till that's over first," She replied, pointing to the sun setting over the horizon. Ikuto's smile widened.

"Sure," He said, wrapping an arm around Amu's shoulder. Amu blushed at the contact, but didn't try to break free like she normally did. Instead, she just let his arm stay there, even sliding a little closer to him as the two of them watched the sunset.

About half way through, Ikuto averted his gaze from the setting sun and looked at Amu. She was still staring in the direction of the sun, but Ikuto could tell that she wasn't really watching it either. Her face was completely blank, as if inside her mind was a whole other world she was currently in.

Ikuto wondered what it was like in that world.

Before they knew it, Amu and Ikuto were under a dark sky, rather than one that still had a tiny bit of sunlight. Amu stood up.

"Well then," She whispered. "We should go then."

Ikuto only nodded, scrambling up after her. Though they spent a lot of the day in silence, Ikuto had to admit to himself that he really enjoyed today, and he wouldn't mind having more times like this.

Almost as much as he wouldn't mind having that check that Kukai was waving around a couple weeks ago at the party.

* * *

**.. Eh. It look / feels so short, even though according to word count, this one has the most words yet. Ah well. I guess that's it for now.**

**And if you read those two little lines under my replies, you know I need some help :) As a friend of mine says:**

**"Exaggerated flattery and meaningless criticism are **_**not**_** appreciated. They are a waste of your time to write, and a waste of my time to read. So please, just say 'no' xD"**

**I was also reading through some old reviews for **_**For His Sake**_**, and I realized how 'popular' my review arrow was :D So it's backk.**

**You know what to do :)**

l

l

l

l

**v**


	5. So many an's from me recently

Mmm .. so how should I put this ....

**This story will **_**never**_** be finished .**

It's not like _The Strawberry or the Violin_ , where I knew that I'd finish it sooner or later . This time I _know _that it'll never get done :\ Like never ever.

Buttt ... instead of discontinuing it , I've decided that I'm going to give the story away to someone else who might like to continue / finish . Except I don't know who yet . So here I am trying to find out(:

PM / email / AIM / whatever me ... anything **other** than a review . Well I guess a review is okay :\ But I'd prefer one of the other ways .

So yeah ... if you want to continue it , just let me know . It might take some time for me to decide on one person , though , since I don't want to just toss it over to just anybody :\ I mean , if you're going to spell the simplest words wrong , then you're not getting this . Sorry .

Next chapter'll be an author note , saying who exactly got it o: So hit me up ~


	6. I decided

And the story is going to _Overrated Perfection_ (I spelled that correctly , right ? o_o because somehow spellcheck got turned off for my browser , so I've been spelling everything wrong recently) .

Well anyways , good luck with the story ! Your version'll probably be _loads_ better than mine , since this was the one story I could never really put my heart into .

& Overrated Perfection , could you PM me once your first chapter is out ? I want to add it to my alerts & review & all that good stuff(:

Now ... BACK TO STUDYING FOR ME D:


End file.
